lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kur'Talos Nightseye
''' Kur'Talos Nightseye '''is the closest thing that Laurelorn Forest has to an overall commander as he leads the city of Suramar and the vast military that lies within. Kur'Talos has one sibling in the form of Desdel Nightseye of whom leads the rival Laurelorn city of Galhara where he has isolated his people for much of his reign. Kur'Talos is married to Kiena Stareye of whom is a powerful Magi of whom leads the Temple of Elune within Laurelorn Forest. With Kiena Stareye he has two children in the form of Jarod, and Mardant Nightseye of whom his son Jarod returned to Ulthuan during his youth as he felt the need to try and help there, and his son Mardant is one of his top commanders within the army of Suramar. Kur'Talos Nightseye was born in Laurelorn forest during one of the first expeditions into the forest, and the spot of his birth stands as the palace of Suramar. As the High Elves expanded into the region it was their goal to give land to their allies in the Sindar Elves, and thus the Nightseye family was placed in charge of what is now Laurelorn Forest. During the War of Vengeance he would fight alongside his father against invasions of Dwarves that were launched against the northern Elven city of Athel Toralien (modern Marriangburgh) and during this conflict he watched his father, and several relatives die to the Dwarves. This would create a hatred for the Dwarves, and he alongside his brother would spend years following the War of Vengeance hating the Dwarves and attempting to get revenge on the nearest Dwarves they could find which happened to be the Hold of Kaz Modin. The two would battle for many years but eventually the Elves of Laurelorn would utterly wipe out the Hold, and after the Dwarves surrended his brother Desdel would ignore this and would execute the remainder of the Hold. Following this the two brothers grew apart as Kur'Talos hated what his brother had done, and thus they seperated with Kur'Talos taking control of Suramar, and his brother controlling Galhara. History Early History Kur'Talos Nightseye was born in Laurelorn forest during one of the first expeditions into the forest, and the spot of his birth stands as the palace of Suramar. As the High Elves expanded into the region it was their goal to give land to their allies in the Sindar Elves, and thus the Nightseye family was placed in charge of what is now Laurelorn Forest. During the War of Vengeance he would fight alongside his father against invasions of Dwarves that were launched against the northern Elven city of Athel Toralien (modern Marriangburgh) and during this conflict he watched his father, and several relatives die to the Dwarves. This would create a hatred for the Dwarves, and he alongside his brother would spend years following the War of Vengeance hating the Dwarves and attempting to get revenge on the nearest Dwarves they could find which happened to be the Hold of Kaz Modin. The two would battle for many years but eventually the Elves of Laurelorn would utterly wipe out the Hold, and after the Dwarves surrended his brother Desdel would ignore this and would execute the remainder of the Hold. Following this the two brothers grew apart as Kur'Talos hated what his brother had done, and thus they seperated with Kur'Talos taking control of Suramar, and his brother controlling Galhara. Family Members Relationships Category:Sindar Elf Category:Laurelorn Elf Category:Elf Category:People Category:People of Laurelorn Forest Category:House Nightseye